Twisted Realities
by Ghostwriter71
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly stepped into a world that wasn't your own? What if reality itself became-twisted? Somewhat AU, but parallel to books/movies. ALL CANON "pairings", except for "Charlie", later on...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea has been bouncing around inside my brain for several months now, trying so hard to get out that I finally had to let it! It's probably going to be a short story, only a few chapters. But I had to get it written, so it would leave me alone. It is vaguely similar to "The Man Who Was Not Jasper", but not too much. Read and enjoy! (No, it is not someone from our world, exactly, entering the world of "Twilight"...things are not quite as they seem. I drop several hints here and there as to who this stranger in the "Twilight" world really is...or should I say, WHAT he is!)

**1. Chapter 1: A Lot Of Talk ABout Coffee**

"Bye, dad!" my daughter yelled as she and her friends rushed out the door. They were off to see that movie for the…let me see, 10th time? Whatever. Elizabeth loved those books, and therefore the movies based on said books. But fortunately for me, Nicolette and Michaela, my other daughters, hated it. Dealing with one crazy teenager was more than sufficient, but I could handle it.

I waved my hand absently as they left. Well, at least I'd have the house to myself for the next few hours. There was a show on the History Channel that I'd been waiting to see—one of those "documentaries" about things no one still living knew anything about, but "experts" pretended to. Idiots. Yeah, the History Channel—what do you want? I'm a dad, and I'm old. Very old.

But it wasn't on yet, so I sat down, leaned back on the couch, and tried to think. Something had been bothering me for the last couple of hours, and I wasn't sure what it was. And for some reason, my thoughts seemed to be rather jumbled. This was odd for me. My mind was usually very sharp.

I spent several minutes trying to clear my head, when I seemed to detect a slight change in the air. The familiar noise and smells of the house were still there, but had somehow been altered subtly. I hadn't noticed anything else, and wasn't even sure how long ago the change had occurred. The air had grown more humid, too, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

Out of the blue, a voice called out, "Dad! I thought you were going fishing? Get up! You must have over slept! It's after 8!"

I frowned. Was the movie canceled or something? There's no way it could be over already. After 8? How could that be…it had been 6:45 just a couple minutes ago. And I hadn't even heard the door open. And…it didn't sound like Elizabeth…or Nicolette or Michaela either, for that matter.

"Fishing? Why in the world would I go fishing? I never fish, I…" I opened my eyes and saw who was speaking to me. I sat there, frozen into stunned silence for a moment, then screamed, and jumped over the back of the couch, ducking down behind it.

The voice, noticeably shaken, called, "D-Dad? A-are you ok? What's wrong?"

I slowly peeked over the top of the couch. Yep, she was still there. What in the world was going on? Then, it dawned on me. A slow smile spread across my face, and I stood. "Ok, I get it now!" I said loudly, still staring at the stranger who was not a stranger. "This is like 'Scare tactics' or something, right? My daughters put you up to this, didn't they? All right, guys, you got me! Good job! Laugh at the old man diving behind the couch! So where are the cameras? Come on, where are they?"

I glanced at the girl standing there, and laughed again. "Man, they even got the same actress from the movie? Whoa, this must have cost a bundle! But seriously, where are the cam…er…as?"

My voice trailed off as I looked around the living room—which wasn't mine. None of my things were there at all. Everything was strange, and yet disturbingly familiar. I frowned. Then I realized—it was just like in the movie! I had taken Elizabeth to see it the first three times, so I was able to recognize the set. The only thing that bothered me was how'd they been able to do this without me realizing it.

I glanced back at the girl. She was staring at me open mouthed and wide-eyed, a look of real fear on her face. "Dad? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Um…" was my oh-so-intelligent come back. I started looking around again, nearly in a panic, still trying to find hidden cameras somewhere. Anywhere, in fact! This couldn't really be happening, could it? I flipped couch cushions onto the floor, I knocked books off bookcases, I grabbed a broom and smacked the ceiling looking for secret panels. _Anywhere_ a camera could possibly be hidden. But I found nothing. And the whole time, the girl just stood there, eyes full of fear, hand clapped over her mouth. Wow, she was good! She _really_ looked scared.

Finally I stopped my fruitless search, and turned to the girl. "Look, ahh, Kristen-right? Kristen, I really need to know what's going on here, ok? This is way freaky!"

"Y-You're telling me? Dad—it's me—Bella! Not 'Kristen'! Dad, what's wrong?" Her voice indicated that she was close to hysterics.

I took a step back, hoping it would calm her down. "Bella…right, yeah. " MAN, she was really playing this up! "Alright, _Bella_," I said, barely suppressing a giggle, "I'm not really sure what's going on around here, but if you'd please just…"

My voice trailed off for the second time in a very few minutes, as I caught sight of myself in a mirror across the room. I stumbled closer, and a strange, strangled sort of sound-kind of like a cross between a laugh and a whimper-escaped my mouth. The face looking out at me from the mirror…it looked just like the guy who played the dad in the movie! I stood gaping at the reflection for over a minute, while "Bella" slowly approached.

I reached for the mirror and took it down, looking behind it. "I _so _hope this is one of those trick mirrors like they have in the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland, where it superimposes someone else over you."

But again, I found nothing. Shakily, I hung the mirror back up, and stared at it again. "Bella" was standing right next to me now, and her reflection looked the same. "Well, so much for the trick mirror idea," I muttered. "No, it's like that one 'Twilight Zone', where the guy ended up in the TV show. Wait—'Twilight Zone'? Oh, how appropriate! 'Twilight Zone'! Oh, that says it perfectly! Well, I guess it could be worse—at least they didn't make me Edward!" My voice had been rising steadily as I'd talked, and now I broke into a fit of manic laughter.

"Bella" put one of her arms around me, and put her other hand on my arm. "Come on, Dad, come sit down on the couch." She said it with what sounded like genuine concern, as she guided me back, across the living room. She fixed the cushions I'd upended, and gently pushed me onto the couch. She did it with such love and care that I was again astounded by her acting ability.

I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. "I would be inclined to think this was all some sort of incredibly real, bizarrely intense dream. If it weren't for the fact that I never dream."

"You just rest here, Dad, and I'll go make you some coffee, ok?" The concern was still in her voice.

"Yeah, coffee, sure. That'd be great. That'll fix everything."

If she noticed the sarcasm in my voice, she didn't react to it. I heard her walk out of the room and into what I assumed was the kitchen. I heard her opening cupboards, heard the water running, and the click of the coffee maker as she switched it on. But then she didn't come back, and I heard her talking to someone. I figured that she must be on the phone. I was still clinging to the wild (and rapidly fading) hope that it was all some sort of 'Candid Camera' type thing, but how did they do the whole "make-me-look-like-the-guy-who-played-Charlie" bit? And as I listened to Bella talking on the phone, my last hope went out the window.

Of course, I could only hear her side of the conversation. But what she was saying, especially since she didn't know I could hear her, dashed any idea I still might have had that it was all a hoax.

"I don't know, when I woke him up he just started acting crazy! Yeah, when he woke up…yes…no, I—he didn't hit his head…ok, thanks Esme…fifteen minutes? No, that's fine…please tell Edward to come with, ok? You too, bye."

She hung up the phone, and went back into the kitchen. A few minutes she brought out a mug filled with coffee and handed it to me. "Dad, Carlisle and Edward are coming over for a bit. Carlisle wants to talk to you. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever," I murmured, my head still in my hands. I took the mug and looked at it, then set it down on the table…

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Bella jumped up from her spot next to me on the couch and ran to get it. She'd been sitting with her arm around my shoulders, vainly trying to engage me in conversation. This was difficult for her, since my responses consisted almost entirely of non-committal grunts.

I heard Bella whisper something, and then suddenly they were there, looking just like they had in the movie. I glanced at them, and then groaned, putting my head back in my hands. "Great," I muttered. "More actors."

"Hello, Charlie," Carlisle said in that voice everyone described as "beautiful". To me, there was just something disconcerting about guys being called "beautiful". But as I sat there and he spoke, I almost had to agree with them. He DID have a beautiful voice! It was the same as in the movie, yet…different. I glanced back up at them. Carlisle looked concerned, Bella—who was clinging to Edward's arm—looked sacred, and Edward was frowning, staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"So how are things at work, Charlie?" Carlisle continued. "Is everything going well?"

I decided to play along. At least until I could figure out what in the world was going on. "Oh, you know…same old same old. Not much ever goes on in _this_ small town!"

"And you've been sleeping well?"

Yeah, right. "Um, sure. No variations in my sleep patterns."

"Have you been feeling under the weather? Taking any medication?" All three were still staring at me with the same expressions as before.

"Carlisle, you're my doctor—wouldn't you know if I was taking any pills? I'm not on drugs, if that's what you're getting at! It'd be pretty bad for the police Chief to be taking drugs, now wouldn't it?"

Carlisle nodded absently, still staring at me. Then he murmured, "Bella, Edward, can we go to the kitchen for a moment, please?" He said it very softly, thinking I wouldn't hear him. But of course I did, and smiled slightly.

"Can I come, too? Or is it a secret?" They all seemed surprised that I'd heard, and Bella gasped. Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance. They probably thought I was going crazy, and were having one of those "silent conversations" I'd read about in the books.

"Um, Dad, why don't you wait here? I'll bring you some more coffee, and give Carlisle and Edward some in the kitchen."

"Huh—why would _they _need any?" I muttered.

Bella spun around. "Wh-what was that Dad?" She asked with an expression of shock on her face. Edward and Carlisle glanced at each other again, and their eyes were wider this time.

"Nothing, nothing! Um…proceed," I said, waving my hand.

The three of them left the room and went the kitchen. This time, I couldn't hear anything but whispering. So after a few minutes, I got up and took my coffee cup into the kitchen…after I dumped the contents on to a potted plant in the corner of the living room. Bella, Edward and Carlisle were standing around the sink, and stopped whispering as soon as they saw I had joined them.

"So what's taking the coffee so long?" I asked casually. Edward was back to frowning at me, and Bella glanced from him to me, and back again. "Um, Carlisle and Edward drank the last of it, Dad," she blurted. Oh, sure they did, I thought, and Edward shot his eyes to my face. I just smiled. I'll have to be careful around him. False thoughts are a great shield against telepathy, even though what Edward possessed wasn't true telepathy. Real telepaths are extremely formidable.

"Well, that's ok. I'll run out to the store and pick some up." I reached for the coat that was hanging nearby.

Bella looked anxiously at Carlisle, who calmly asked, "Are you sure you feel well enough to drive, Charlie?"

I grinned. "Sure! Why wouldn't I feel alright? Look, I'll just run out to the store, get some coffee, and come right back." I hurried out the door before they could say anything else.

It actually took me several minutes of aimless driving before I was able to find a store. Going in, several people greeted me, but it took me a few moments to realize that the calls of, "Hello, Chief Swan!" were being directed at me. I was in the coffee aisle, looking over the selections, when a voice spoke from right next to me.

"Well, I wondered where you were! I called the house and Bella told me that you'd gone out to get some coffee. What happened? I thought we were going fishing this morning?"

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't like to fi-" I spun toward the voice, and looked down at a guy in a wheel chair. He was looking at me with the same strange look that Bella had when this whole, weird situation first started. I blinked. OK, wheelchair…an Indian fella. Who was he again? Billy somebody.

"Oh, hey there, Billy! Mr. Billy…" Something with a B. "Uh. Billy...Baxter! No, uh…Billy Benson! No, uh…Billy Bones! No, uh…"

"BLACK, Charlie! Billy BLACK!"

"Ah—BLACK! That was going to be my next guess!" I grinned at him.

He looked at me strangely. "What's gotten in to you, man? Bella warned me you were acting strangely this morning.. What's wrong? You feeling ok?"

I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically, and merely said, "Well, I'll tell ya, Billy…I'm not really feeling much like myself this morning. HAHA!" The laugh escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and I started giggling. Billy's eyes widened, and he rolled his chair back a little. "Are you drunk or something, Charlie?" He asked in a subdued tone of voice.

I shook my head. "No, I never drink…alcohol."

Billy rolled back another couple of feet. "What do you mean? We've been friends for years! You and I always have a few beers while we're fishing! And afterwards, too. And while we're watching a game on TV! "

I blinked again. "Well, um…yeah. But I'm trying to cut back on all that booze, you know? Well, have fun fishing today!" I hurried from the store. Outside, parked next to the police car I was driving, sat a pickup truck with an Indian boy who looked to be around 15 or so in the passenger seat. "Hello, Chief Swan! Did you see my dad in there? He was looking for you."

"Yeah, I saw him. I'm not feeling very well today, so I told him to go fishing without me. How are you, Johnny?"

He looked at me strangely. Yeah, seems everyone around here was doing that. "It's Jacob, sir. Jacob Black." He kept looking at me. Well, I was close. I knew it started with J. Wait—this was the kid that was going to save Bella, and then get his heart broken by her. Hmmm. Maybe I could save him all the torture he was going to go through later. I leaned against the truck and said, "Hey kid..um, Jacob. Friendly bit of advice here—don't waste your time on Bella, ok? It just won't do any good. I'm sorry…I was rooting for you the whole time, even though I figured she'd end up with…uh, the other guy. I figured that out the moment they laid eyes on each other across the cafeteria."

He was leaning away from me now. "Um…okay…whatever you say, Mr. Swan!"

He probably wouldn't listen. In fact, he probably didn't even know what I was talking about. Oh well. I shook my head and turned away. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief, and call, "Feel better, Chief! Tell Bella I said hi! I'll see you later!"

Yeah, you sure will, you poor deluded sap! Well, at least I'd tried. I got in the car, and after more aimless driving (because I couldn't really remember where the house was), I got back "home". Carlisle was gone, but Edward was still there, and started frowning at me as soon as I walked in the door. He put an arm protectively around Bella, and I fought down the urge to start giggling again. Another sap. Gah, I'm _surrounded_ by saps!

"Dad, what took you so long?" Bella asked. "And where's the coffee?"

Uh-oh…I hadn't even realized I had forgotten the coffee until she said that. "Oh…well, they didn't have the kind I wanted." Well, it was basically true. After all, I never drank…alcohol _or _coffee.

"Um, Dad," Bella began, glancing at Edward.

I sat down across from them. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm going out with Edward this afternoon to see his family. I'll be there for dinner, and then we're playing baseball." She flinched when she was done speaking.

I stared at her, waiting for the rest of whatever she was going to say. When she didn't speak for several moments, I finally said, "Well, have fun!"

Edward was still frowning at me, and I said, "Now just cut it out! Quit frowning at me! What's you deal, anyway?"

The frown instantly vanished from his face. "Sorry Chief Swan. I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't even aware that I was doing it!" He and Bella exchanged a look.

I stood. "Well, off you go and enjoy yourselves, kids. I've got some things to do, so I'll see you later." I turned to leave—I did have some things to try and figure out-when something she'd said stopped me. Baseball…wasn't there something about a baseball game? Darn it, I wished I'd read those books more than once! Then I remembered. That was where the other vampires came and the Cullens had to try and hide Bella.

I was about to turn around and blurt all this to them, when I hesitated. How would they take the news? Would they believe me and listen, or would they have Daddy Cullen call the Funny Farm? The way I had been acting the last hour or so, probably the second one. Besides, I figured I had better just let the book play out the way it was supposed to. I think I'd already changed it enough by just being here.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight then. Have fun." I started to leave the room. In the door way, I turned. "Oh, and Edward?"

He looked at me expectantly. "Yes, Chief Swan?" He asked.

What could I say? I felt duty bound to tell him _something_ by way of warning. But what? "Watch out for spectators. In my experience, the spectators at baseball games can be…really nasty. Especially when they come in threes." And with that, I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter Two! Any ideas on who/what "Charlie" might be? Watch for a few more subtle hints this chapter. And disclaimer blah-blah-blah, don't own/makin' no $$$'s here, etc, etc, blah-blah-blah. :)  
**

**2. Chapter 2 Messing With Edward's Mind**

After they left, I went out and grabbed a bite to eat. Tried to stay clear of any kids from the Rez. I didn't think they "changed" until the second book, but no sense taking chances. When I got back home, it was almost dark. I wasn't sure what time Bella and Edward came back and Bella did her performance of getting Charlie…um, me…to let her go off to Phoenix, in order to "protect" him…uh, me. Psh! As if I needed protecting from those three stupid, sparkly vampire wannabes. What was it they called them? Nomads...that was it, Nomads. Well, if they tried anything with me, they'd be in for a surprise, that's for sure!

I'm not sure what time it was when Bella arrived. I was actually absorbed in some mystery show on TV when she barged in the door, screaming at Edward. I glanced over my shoulder and casually asked, "Is something wrong, Kri—uh, Bella?"

"Leave me alone!" She screeched, crying profusely. She hurried past and ran upstairs to her room.

"Ok," I replied, turning back to the movie. "Hey, Bells!" I called. "You might like this movie—it's all about this bounty hunter who tracks down his enemy's girlfriend…" Gah, I'm horrible! But I just couldn't resist…especially since I knew Eddie was upstairs, listening in.

I heard her pause in her rummaging around up in her room, then she continued throwing things into a bag. "I'm going home!' She screeched again. "I can't stay here and get any more attached to this town! I have to leave before I end up like mom!"

"All right then, sweetheart…have a safe drive back to Phoenix!" I called, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. This was actually kind of fun.

"I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did!" she yelled, coming back downstairs. "I hate it! I can't stay here another minute! I—what did you say?" she asked, a rather bewildered frown on her face as she stared at me.

I turned to face her and shrugged. "If you don't like it, you _**should**_ go back…especially before you get anymore attached to that Cullen boy. Besides, your mum called to let you know that she and Phil would be back in a week or so. Just drive safely, and call me when you get there." I smiled, watching her a moment, before turning back to the movie.

She stared at me incredulously a moment, her mouth hanging open. I glanced back again. "You'd better get going, honey. I'll see you later." I waved, then turned yet again to the movie. I felt a little guilty for being so cavalier over something that was obviously bothering her so much. but I figured this way it might be easier on her guilt at leaving Charlie…uh, me. Besides, after all, she wasn't _really_ my daughter.

A few seconds later, I heard a soft, "Goodbye", and then she ran out the door. I waited until I heard her truck start up, and then sprang at the door. Opening it, I heard the truck move off down the road, engine straining horribly. I scanned the dense trees across the road until I saw them…the eyes looking after the truck.

"Hey!" I called, and the eyes spun back to me, surprise flickering in them. I smiled widely, my lips curling back over my teeth, and I said, "Why don't you come over here and show you how tough you are, Mr. Tracker Boy!" My grin widened even more, and I motioned him to come across the road.

The eyes narrowed some, and then glanced back at the retreating form of the truck, whose engine could still be heard. Once more he looked back at me.

No?" I called. "Well Jimmy, if you're not man enough to come over here and take on a middle age _human_, then you'd better chase after that truck…I guess little girls are all you can take, huh?"

I heard a growl, and a whispered, "I'll see you later, human!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that," I replied. Then a figure blurred away down the road. I sighed. I guess provoking him didn't work so well after all. Oh well, I supposed the book has to play out like it does. I shut the door and went in to wait for the inevitable phone call. Not like I had anything else to do…although I did go in to "work for a few hours. But I got bored, made up and excuse to leave, and went back "home". I knew that either Esme or Rosalie was hovering around the house, to "protect me" me from Vicki. I scoffed and shook my head. As if I needed protecting from the likes of _**that**_! Oh well, it was nice to be appreciated.

I did wonder about one thing that worried me. This was near the end of the movie _and_ book. So what would happen to _me_ once the movie ended? I mean, if you're stuck in some fictional story, what happens when it ends? Having never been in this situation before (obviously), I had no clue. And frankly, it bothered me some. I kept glancing at the phone, hoping it would ring already. I hated inaction…

Turns out it was early in the morning that I got the call. I was watching some movie on the Sci-Fi channel when the phone rang. I reached over and picked it up. Here we go, I thought. Mommy was calling. What was her name again? Rene.

"Hello?"

"Charlie?" A voice that had obviously been crying asked.

Duh—who else would it be? I thought…but out loud, I said, "Yes?"

"Bella's been…been in some kind of accident," Rene said, beginning to cry again. "Evidently , Edward and his father went down there to try and convince her to go back to Forks, and she tripped on some stairs at the hotel the Cullens were staying in, and fell through a window." I rolled my eyes, glad no one could see me. Then Rene started bawling. Oh, suck it up, woman! I thought. Of course, I'd cheated…I already knew the ending, after all. So I guess it was easier for me. But gah—this was getting on my nerves. I heard Rene start crying again, and decided to cut this short—Bella would be fine, and the movie I was watching was pretty good. I wanted to get back to it.

"Rene, relax…you know Bella's a tough kid. She'll be fine! Trust me…soon, she'll be _better_ than fine! You'll see. She'll be out of that hospital and back to her old self before you know it!"

She sniffled into the phone. "You sure?".

"Trust me," I repeated softly. Might as well try to calm the poor woman.

She finally hung up after talking for several more minutes…mostly about things I had no clue of, since they were about her and Charlie and Bella's past. Consequently I still ended up missing about a half-hour of my movie. Oh well.

Next morning, Carlisle called to fill me in on the details of Bella's "accident". I went along with it, playing the part of the aggrieved father pretty well, if I do say so myself. I ranted about how it was Edward's fault in the first place that she was even there (which it wasn't, of course, but like I said I was_ really_ playing this up). And when Bella finally came home, she arrived in Edward's car. I stood on the front porch, arms folded and glaring…actually, I was trying desperately to not grin. I was thinking of what I was about to say to Edward. It would so mess with his mind. Oh, this would be fun!

Bella hugged me tightly…well, as tightly as she could, considering she was still pretty banged up and all. She was asking how I was. Man, what a kid…she nearly gets killed, and she's worried about me! She cloud start to grow on you.

Edward hung back, but I could see him frowning slightly, probably worried about Bella falling down or something. So we all went into the house. Edward stayed around long enough to get Bella settled in her room, then graciously took his leave. He and Bella exchanged a look, and I suddenly felt like rolling my eyes again. I knew he'd be back in her room as soon as they thought I was asleep tonight. Hmm…something else to have a bit of fun with, I thought, smiling a little.

I walked Edward to the door. He kept apologizing profusely for Bella's "accident". Knowing what a melodramatic martyr he was, he was probably actually apologizing for jeopardizing her life with James and all that.

At the door, I slapped him on the back. "Edward, there's no need to apologize!" I exclaimed, smiling broadly. I lowered my voice. "After all, this IS Bella we're talking about—I love her dearly, but she can be…rather clumsy sometimes."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, she can."

"Well, no harm, no foul," I said as he stepped outside. "I'm sure you didn't mean any of this to happen, and she's going to be ok now, so everything's cool. I mean, as long as we keep her away from ballet studios, right?" I said, smiling and winking at him. Oh it was worth it—his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open in shock, and I almost thought he might faint, vampire or not.

"What? How did—"he began, but I quickly shut the door. Leaning against it, I laughed till the tears ran down my face. I didn't care that he could hear me…it was too funny.

Eventually I heard his car screech out of the driveway and roar off down the road. No doubt on his way home to tell his family what I had just said. Ah well.

But then I got serious, as that nagging thought returned—the book, and movie, were nearly over now…what then? Would I wake up back home? Would I get zapped home? Would I just go poof? Or something else entirely? Frankly, I didn't really want to be around for the next book…that's where Johnny…er, Jacob, comes into the picture, poor kid. How would I handle all that tragedy? Try and use my knowledge of things to make Eddie see the error of his ways in leaving? Try and keep Jacob and Bella apart? Not to mention her run to Italy…boy, that Edward sure was a drama king—"My love is dead, therefore I, too, must die!" Gah…what's a guy to do? Personally, I was hoping for the "wake-at-home" one to come true. This had been a crazy few days, and I could hardly wait to see what would happen…..


End file.
